It's like babysitting the Devil x2!
by AkiKasuke
Summary: Kagome needs a job! So, TO THE NEWSPAPER! Hmmm, babysitting demons can't be too hard, right guys? ... Guys? WTF!  rated for cursing  SesshXKag, InuXKag, KogaXKag R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Kags: 15**

**Inu: 9-8**

**Sess: 11-12**

**Souta & Kohaku: 12**

**Izayoi: 30's**

**Toga: 300 (a.k.a late 30's)**

**Sango & Miroku: 15**

**Koga: 16**

**YO, YO, YO! My actual first Inuyasha fic! Yay! Now review and encourage me if you like this. And such, if you want lemons let me know and I'll try my best!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, much to my disappointment :(**

Kagome POV

Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I live at the Higurashi shrine. I also live with my mom, little brother and grandpa. I am fifteen years old and today was the last day of school. Most of my friends are on vacation now though, so now what do I do?

"Hey Mom?" I called to the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" I got up from sitting on the couch and walked into the kitchen to find my mom washing dishes.

"Want some help?" I admit it I was trying to butter her up, but for a good reason though.

"That's alright, I got it" _Damn._

"Okay well mom…. Um…. Do you think I could get my allowance early this week and maybe with a little bonus…?" I stared at the floor.

"Why? Give me a good reason and maybe" She dried her hands on the dish towel, then put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Well you see… Yuka and Eri are going away to the Caribbean and Ayumi is going to Kyoto to see family an-"

"Get to the point Kagome"

"Right so… there was this really, really gorgeous necklace I saw the other day called the 'Shikon no Tama' an-"

"You can stop right there, young lady. Have you forgotten that you are grounded?"

"But mom!"

"No buts! In fact you are fifteen and I think you are too old for and allowance"

"Mom!"

"No! But however if you really want the necklace so badly why don't you get a job, now go to your room" I huffed and stomped my way up the stairs slamming my door shut when I got in my room. She was so unfair!

I got grounded last weekend because I had all of my friends over for a party sort of as an end of junior high type of thing while mom and gramps took Souta to his soccer game in Nagoya. But it got cancel due to bad weather and mom came home to find that we trashed the place. She grounded me for a month.

I huffed again and flopped down on my bed next to my fat and lazy cat Buyo. I fell asleep while I was petting him.

~~~Morning-the next day~~~

When I woke up I stretched and noticed I was still in the clothes I had worn the previous day so I quickly changed and ran down stairs for breakfast. I found out that no one was there but my mom left me a note and something to eat. I slowly ate my food just staring at the wall.

There was absolutely nothing to do now, all my friends were gone for the summer. I went outside to pick up the mail.

And… nothing for me I threw it on the table. Mom said that I needed a job, hell I think I need one too. I could always babysit the neighbour's kids or something, right?

I snatched up the newspaper flipping it open and staring through the listings between pet and vehicles. Hey, look at that a parakeet, I always wanted one of those…

FOCUS Kagome, focus!

(FFW l)

After about an hour searching…. _Okay so it was actually like twenty minutes_…. I found one that was… sorta promising.

_Babysitter needed!_

_Two boys of nine and eleven._

_Pays: ******* an hour_

_Needed for most days and on occasional nights._

_Mr. and Mrs. Taisho_

_Mail a letter to: ******************************************************************************************************************************************_

So this was the one I picked, I'm not going to tell momma either! But seriously they want me to mail a letter, who does that?

So I went and fetched a resume that I made in school and a small short and sweet letter of how I like kids and how great my grades were and sent them off.

~~~A few days later~~~

"Kagome, there's a phone call for you!"

I dropped my pencil and pushed the chair I was sitting on away from the desk, and the algebra homework. I hopped down the stairs to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome, my name is Izayoi Taisho" Oh snap! It's her! Okay, stay calm! "I am calling to ask if we could schedule an interview."

"An… interview"

"Yes, so what do you say?"

"S-sure"

"Wonderful! It will be tomorrow at two thirty at my house okay? The same place you sent your resume."

"Okay"

"Thank-you Kagome, good-bye"

"Good-bye" I hung up.

Did she actually want to meet me? Oh my god! That's awesome! Now…. I must dress to impress…..

**THANKS!**


	2. Insider look and the Taishos

**I'm back with another really short chapter. Sorry -.- I tried but I can't add to it so maybe when there more stuff I'll write more.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**So you can't sue ^_^**

Inu POV (Like before the meeting, during Kags chapter)

Inuyasha Taisho is my name and my current emotion is bored. It was about two weeks ago that me and Sessh or "Fluffy" got the babysitter to quit. Oh yea his name is actually Sesshomaru and he's my annoying older brother. He is eleven and I'm eight years old, he's a youkai and I'm a hanyou.

Oh right the babysitter thing, mom and dad like to take trips and stuff without us and hires a babysitter to watch us for like a week. Our last one was Kagura and she was a bitch, but me and Sessh got rid of her.

Now school was out for the summer and me n' fluffy were free!

"HEY SESSH, COME PLAY WITH ME!" I yelled at him while pulling out the x-box and setting it up.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Inuyasha stop yelling I'm on the phone with a very important client" My dad told me while walking past.

So I jumped up and run up the stairs to Fluffy's room, which was next to mine. I opened the door to find him reading. "Sesshomaru! Come play Borderlands with me!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his book and glared at me "Whelp, I don't want to play! Now leave!"

"You're no fun!" I blew a raspberry at him and scrambled down the stairs and ran into mom who was just coming in the door.

She carried a paper envelope into the living room with it, I fallowed her while she called dad in. I tugged on her sleeve, when she looked at me I climbed into her lap and she wrapped her arms around me. Dad had the paper now and they were both reading it and talking but my mind was getting fuzzy 'cuz she started to rub my doggy ears. I was drifting while they talked.

A little while later mom called Sesshomaru to come downstairs and woke me up, dumping me on the couch across from them.

"Okay, boys your mother and I wanted to tell you about our date on Saturday"

"But you can't you have no one to watch us" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"We might, your mother is going to interview the girl tomorrow and might bring her home to meet you, so I want you on your best behaviour."

"Okay" We both sighed.

They dismissed us and sent us to bed.

**Until next time folks! Thanks!**

**-Kikia 3**


	3. Interview at the park

**Sess: Kikia owns us in no way.**

**Inu: Feh, like she could ever own us…**

**Kikia: Brats…**

**Now another chapter for your viewing pleasure.**

Kagome Pov

Okay, now look for a woman wearing a white dress with long black hair.

I got a call this morning from Izayoi, she asked if I could meet her somewhere I'm walking through the park where kids of all ages are playing, running and screaming around, looking for Izayoi. For some reason she wanted to have the interview at the park. I like kids though, sticky and all, they're just too cute some times.

"Noo!" screamed a little voice, so I looked up to the top of the slide tower and saw a little boy and girl arguing.

"It's my turn, Kenji! You can't!"

"I'm older! So I go first!" They only looked about six or seven and the boy was standing dangerously close to the open edge near the ladder with his back facing it.

"I said no!" The little girl pushed the boy with both hands making him stumble back. He was going right of the edge.

"AHHHH!" I jumped into action and darted over to where he was falling and just catching him. He landed head first on to my chest and I snatched him out of the air. His eyes were screwed shut and was trembling in my arms. A crowd had now formed around us, and a woman was screaming. The boy in my arms started to cry and call out "Mommy!" A woman broke through the crowd as I set the kid down on his feet, as soon as they saw each other they to one another.

"Oh Kenji!" the woman wailed squeezing him tight.

"Mommy!"

I just watched and smiled. She sent him down and came over to me.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my little boy! Can I do anything to repay you?"

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it" I winked at the kid now hiding behind his mother "You just be more careful, okay?"

"Yes, thank you" I just nodded and smiled. By the time the mother and her child left the people had dissipated and were back to doing whatever it was before the incident.

However there was one woman left and she came up to me.

"Are you Kagome?"

"Oh…um, yes…"

"It's nice to finally meet you dear I'm Izayoi"

I bowed to her "It's an honour to meet you!"

"Now, now, no need to be so formal. Come lets walk and talk" and she started down the path.

"Umm…"

"It was very courageous for you to save the little boy there"

"Oh…um…really?"

"Yes, I'm actually quite impressed"

"Thank you, their fight attracted my attention and I saw it just before it happened. I'm just glad I could get there in time" I smiled at her.

"Yes, It would have been terrible for something like that to happen, especially to a child" she frowned and shook her head.

Then we were silent for a moment, until I started to speak.

"So…about the job…?" I trailed off.

"Ah yes, you see my husband and I go to events and such sometimes and we need someone to watch my two boys, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The both made the last one quit, not to frighten you but they never liked any babysitter we had for them and like to make them quit" she sighed.

"That won't be a problem" I smiled…again "I have a little brother at home"

"That may be so, but after a few days you might change your tune" she laughed. "Now, why did you want this job?"

"My mother thinks I need more responsibility and this job seems to be the one that would fit my…um…personality" That didn't sound too bad.

"Any experience?"

"Yep, I use to babysit my cousins until they were old enough"

"Mmhmm, and do you know anything about first aid?"

"I took a course in school…"

"Well dear it sounds all good to me, you're hired" We stopped

"Okay"

"Now are you free Saturday?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll have you come to the house on Saturday so you can meet everyone else and such"

"Okay"

We then exchanged addresses and instructions and parted ways. I walked back to the shrine to find grandpa outside sweeping the steps.

"Kagome! Where have you been child? Your mother is pretty mad to discover that you were gone this morning" Oh yeah, I never told her about the job interview or anything.

"That fine I'll deal with her when I get in" I opened the door and called out "I'm home!"

"Kagome, I told you that you were grounded and you disobeyed me by going out! What do you have to say for yourself?" she chided me.

"I went out to get a job mother" I said coldly and walked past her on the way to my room.

"Oh really" she followed me "and what would that be?" I stopped walking and faced her.

"I will be babysitting for the Taisho's" She looked a little surprised, but not too much. "And Izayoi is coming to pick me up on Saturday afternoon so I can meet the kids and everyone else"

"Alright, but I wish you would tell me these things" she just turned around and left. I'm a little miffed so I just went in my room and plopped down on my bed.

I wonder what everyone will be like, and if they'll like me at all.

**Yay! Another on done! R&R!**


End file.
